lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaestra
Biography Zaestra is the only child of Castien and Edea. The family lived deep within a forest for Castien and Edea union was against the wishes of Castien’s relatives. He was a High elf with many great conquests destined in his future, thus alas he fell in love with a wood elf and abandoned his fate to be with her. The family was simple and cheerful. Edea and Castien taught their daughter about the earth, the magic it can hold and the importance to always listen to nature. Nature was all they seemed to teach their daughter, not that they did not plan to teach her more about the world around them they just never got the chance. Edea did not like the world of humans and dwarfs, they did not care for nature, they destroyed it any chance they got. To dig a mine or to build a town. Humans and dwarfs were greedy and other elfs had shown to be so concerned with fate that Edea could not be with them either. While she did not push her dislike onto her child she simply did not mention other races or anything outside their small happy home. Zaestra would grow to be a smart child, she knew all about the life around her but her downfall was her lack of knowledge of the life outside of her realm. It was a late afternoon when Zaestra met a pack of Orc’s for the first time. She knew they were coming even before they had found her but as she was not taught to fear them she curiously watched them till she was caught. They dragged her back to her home, where her parents tried to fight off the pack but failed. . They raided her home, stomped over the corpse of her parents and came back to the young elf. One of the Orc’s spoke to her, his voice was dark and it seemed to hold only malice for the young elf. He had held a bottle up and asked if she knew how to make what was inside. The bottle itself came from inside her own home and the young elf knew exactly how to make it. His reply was a grunt and a demand that she make more of it, that they would return in two moons to retrieve it. She was left alone with the flesh that use to be her parents, but she knew one thing and that was she needed to live. So she did as she was asked she made medicine and she made poison and she was left alive. There was a tree close to her front door, that is where she buried her parents. The elf was left without words, without thoughts, just the slow emotion of hate overtaking her soul. Her food slowly disappeared, nothing would grow, she could not catch anything in her hate filled vision and the child was doomed to starve. That was until she went to her parents grave, now she had avoided even looking in its directions for so long that she never noticed a bush growing on top of where their bodies rotted in the ground. It was not much but the berries that came from the bush ended up saving her and enlightening her. This world would only give Zaestra something if she in return gave something to the world. Thus the elves bloodied and twisted Druid like views came into place. It was merely a month later that the elf got to make her first sacrifice to nature. The pack of orcs always seemed to raid her food when they came for her potions. Zaestra simply put it into all edible things in her home and ate along with them. She nearly died herself but she had the antidote ready. Even though the Orcs were killed by poisons Zaestra left her home a bloody mess. She never looked back and she only took what she wanted most from the home. There is no proof that Zaestra’s beliefs are true but she has yet to starve again and somehow nature always seems to have a way to help her get through a situation. Zaestra's Personality Zaestra is very hard to become close to, as a wood elf and as a slight psychotic individual she has a lot of layers of ‘your just gonna die and then i'll be back to square one’. She believes everyone and anyone will die on her and thus she should not get attached. She is not very dependable. If it is for her medicine and poisons she makes then you can trust her. If it's for her to have your back in a fight…..I would pick another partner. Zaestra looks out for herself, she always has a back up plan to get out of almost any situation. Talking to the elf can go in two directions, one it's awkward silence or two she won't stop talking about odd things. While she does tend to get along with elfs far more than humans or other races she actually has no hate for other races. They are just different to her and seem more likely to die than other elves. While she does have her twisted beliefs you can othen find some kind of human remain on Zaestra at all times. She has a nasty habit of keeps some of her sacrifices teeth. Category:Biographies Category:Recruit